The Sweet Escape
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Monique Coleman are invited to stay at Kenny Ortega's Ranch house while he is out of town. The trio finds several things to keep themselves occupied. Sequel kinda sorta in the works :


AN: OK so people have been telling me that I need to put paragraphs in this so yea here it goes. NO FLAMERS. Reviews welcome constructive criticism definitely.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Plain and simple.

Sweet Escape 

Driving the twisting roads of northern California is one of life's real pleasures, especially when you are driving a restored royal blue '66 Mustang convertible with a new friend. That was the situation Vanessa Anne Hudgens found herself in today. Her co-star, Ashley Tisdale, sat beside her in the passenger seat. They were on their way to a secluded private ranch house owned by Director Kenny Ortega. He had suggested the two girls, and their on-screen and off-screen friend, Monique Coleman, take a day or two and just relax at the house, as a prelude to the beginning of shooting of the fourth season of their successful show. Monique had been forced to decline because of a family obligation, so it was just Vanessa and Ashley, enjoying some of the fruits of Ortega's successful empire.

The two girls had meshed quickly, and Vanessa was looking forward to developing a working relationship with the talented Ashley, who's work she had always liked. She had always thought Ashley was sexy, as well, and had even masturbated while watching a video of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", a show that featured the erotic Ashley herself. They had talked about that film, and Ashley's co-star, Phil Lewis, on the trip up. Vanessa had worked with Phil in her pre-stardom days in a small commercial, and had run into him a few times since.

She confided to Ashley that she thought he was not only a respectable guy, but one of the nicer men she had met in Hollywood. Ashley had agreed with her opinion, and as they talked, they realized that they had at least one other co-star in common. "Oh, Christ, Jonathan Schaech. What an unbelievable creep that guy is" said Ashley, which provoked an outburst of laughter from Vanessa. "He's kind of in love with the guy in the mirror, isn't he?" Vanessa asked, which just started them laughing again.

After driving a few more minutes, they came to an almost-hidden driveway, leading off the State highway. "I think this is the turn off..." said Ashley, consulting the map that Ortega had faxed her.

"It's the first right, two miles after the Ranger station."

"Yep, this is it", answered Vanessa.

They drove on for about 500 yards and the place came into sight, along with a spectacular view of the rolling hills across the valley. "Oh my God", said Vanessa, her voice tempered with awe at the villa before her.

"Kenny has style, that's for damn sure", replied the grinning Ashley. Both girls got their luggage out of the trunk, and entered the large ranch style, single-level house. It was a few degrees cooler inside, a perfect climate-controlled 72 degrees. They dropped their bags in the living room and stood looking at the well-appointed getaway in admiration. "The place is supposed to be stocked for a few day's stay. I'll go check", said Vanessa. She found the large kitchen and saw a note on the countertop: "All is ready. Mr. Ortega sends his regards and wishes you a happy weekend."

She looked into the stainless-steel refrigerator, and saw that it was fully outfitted. She picked up a tray of Salmon fillets, and saw several individual bowls of cut-up salad ingredients: tomatoes, cucumbers, and lettuce. She took down a big bowl and started tossing them together, after setting the oven to bake.

"Hey, Ashley, are you hungry?" she said to the other girl, still looking around the layout.

"Yeah. It was a long ride." Vanessa finished mixing the salad, and put it back into the refrigerator. She began to sprinkle Lemon Salt onto the fillets, and then, after waiting for the oven to signal it's readiness with a beep, she put them in to bake. She went and found Ashley in one of the bedrooms upstairs looking over the home entertainment center.

"This is really top of the line stuff", she said with a tone of respect.

"Kenny is the man. If you work for him, you're working for the best", said Vanessa, about the man who had steered her two most recent well-paying jobs her way.

"We have a little time to kill before dinner. What do you want to do?"

"I think I saw a hot tub on the deck..." replied Ashley, with the start of a wicked grin. They retraced their path back to the sliding-glass doors that led to the wooden-decked patio. When they went out, the fabulous view was spread again before them. They were on one side of a valley, and the hills below them fell gently toward the valley floor, and then Ashley again to the top of the hills across the way. On a sunny July day, it was quite a sight.

Ashley found the controls and stirred the Jacuzzi to life. They both looked around the patio and saw that it had a round wood-and-iron table, with several chairs. Off to the side, almost hidden from view, there was an outdoor shower. Vanessa walked to the edge of the deck and leaned on the heavy metal railing.

"Man, this is one of the nicest places that I've ever seen."

"It reminds me a little of Italy", said Vanessa, who was raised in a Mediterranean area of Texas but was a frequent visitor to the country.

"I really need to visit there" said the Italian-by-way-of-Brooklyn Ashley. Ashley replied.

"I haven't been there in a long time. Going back would be nice...under more pleasant circumstances", referring to her strange childhood. The two stood for a few minutes, looking at the length and breadth of the picturesque valley. Vanessa finally turned, and said.

"I think the water is about ready. I'm going to go check on the fish. Should I get a suit for you?" Ashley looked around and said "Is there any need?"

Vanessa thought for a second, then smiled. "No, I guess not. I'll be back." She turned and went inside and Ashley walked over to the shower and turned it on. Once she got a good flow going, she looked around once again, and then peeled the sheer baby blue tank top she was wearing up over her head, and tossed it onto the nearest chair. She almost never wore a bra, and today was no exception.

Her large, firm breasts bounced free and, as always, she enjoyed the sensation of the open air on them. She kicked off her shoes, and unsnapped the fly of her faded denim cutoffs. She pulled down the zipper, then hooked the thumbs into the waistband of both her shorts and also the pastel pink satin panties she had worn today, and slipped both down her legs. She picked up the shorts-and-panties bundle, and laid it next to her shirt, She was already wearing her hair in a ponytail, so she just walked over and got under the warm water flow. She just stood for a moment, enjoying the sensation of the water cascading over her soft flesh.

She was going to have to be careful in the sun, her creamy Irish complexion made her an easy burn. Luckily, the sun was still on the other side of the house, and the deck was mostly in shade. She began to coat her whole torso in soap, starting at her shoulders, and working her way down to her belly, swathing a generous trail of lather as she went. She had just started lathering her ample ass, when Vanessa came back out. The luscious Miss Vanessa was no stranger to the nude bodies of other girls. She had had a number of experimental interludes with other women, including her co-star and friend Monique Coleman. She was still a little taken aback (and was sensing a growing excitement in her belly and loins), at the openness Ashley was showing her.

"This is great!" Ashley shouted over the sound of the rushing water.

Vanessa shouted back "I've got dibs on the shower next."

"There's plenty of room, now" Ashley replied.

"All right...the signs are really unmistakable, now" thought Vanessa. She smiled and decided to play this out as far as it would go.

Part 2

She stood a few feet from the shower and started undressing. She had already taken off the boots she had worn on the drive up when she went into the house the last time. She undid the leather belt, and unsnapped her faded jeans. She also hooked her thumbs into her jeans at the hips and pushed down, but she didn't get her panties at the same time...because she wasn't wearing any.

She stepped out of the little denim pile her jeans made and walked a little closer to the shower, wearing only her black t-shirt, with her wide womanly hips, tanned legs and well-trimmed dark brown pussy showing below the cut of the shirt. She smiled the wide, slightly mysterious grin that always made her look like she had a secret.

Ashley was watching all of this display with mounting interest, and not a little excitement. She was soaping the thick dark brown hair of her pubic triangle, stopping just this side of openly masturbating.

Vanessa slowly peeled the shirt over her head and let her big breasts out. They felt so good, swinging free in the breeze. She stood there for a long moment, pinning her hair up, before she moved into the flow of the water. They washed each other's upper backs, Vanessa stopping to admire the Vargas girl tattooed onto Ashley's right shoulder.

"This is some really intricate work", she said with hushed admiration in her voice. Ashley worked her way around to Vanessa's back and admired the cross and rosary beads Vanessa had done in the same place.

"Are you religious?" she asked.

"No, not really. It's just...kind of a gesture of respect to my upbringing", Vanessa answered, gazing back over her shoulder at her friend.

"You know we look like a prison movie cliché, don't you?" cracked Ashley, which caused gales of laughter from both of them. Ashley continued soaping Vanessa's back, and then casually slipped her hand onto Vanessa's left buttock, rubbing it gently.

"What's this one?", she asked, referring to the sacred heart tattooed on Vanessa's exquisite ass. She told her, and Ashley continued with the inspection. As Vanessa turned and faced her, she said.

"Our tits are about the same size."

Ashley replied, "Yeah, but the areolas are different. Yours are big and round..." and as she said this, she began tracing the outer edges of them with her thumbs, while cupping the underside of Vanessa's large tits with her other fingers.

"...and yours are small and tight", said Vanessa as she pinched them with her thumbs and forefingers. they looked at each other with a level gaze and each saw a certain level of acceptance in the other's eyes.

They leaned in and kissed, softly at first, with only the lips. Then their tongues peeked out gingerly, seeking the other. After a little sliding of the tips, they exchanged some deeper, more soulful kisses, Vanessa took the initiative, sliding her tongue most of the way in, exploring the fair-skinned girl's tongue and whole mouth. Ashley quickly caught the impulse, and began returning Vanessa's kisses with equal fervor.

They were now rubbing their chests together, side to side and up and down. Both were feeling the queasy, weak-kneed feeling that signaled full arousal was close at hand. Ashley slid the palm of her right hand between Vanessa's wet soapy thighs. She began a rhythmic back-and-forth massaging of the other girl's vulva, tracing a pattern along her outer labia, quickly becoming swollen. Vanessa found her mouth free long enough to say "Oh, FUCK...that's nice, don't stop."

Ashley grinned, and said, with a guttural edge to her voice "Not a chance, honey."

In spite of her whole body being on fire, Vanessa had to let out a short giggle at this, which Ashley joined. Vanessa's wobbly knees now barely supported her weight. She leaned back against the shower wall, and Ashley pressed in for the kill. Her massaging had now progressed to the inner labia, and she was rubbing Vanessa's hooded clit with her other hand trying to get it farther out. Vanessa began to rotate her hips, pressing forward to rub against Ashley's hands and provide counter-pressure for Ashley's rubbing and massaging. She was also squeezing and rubbing her own titties, since Ashley had her hands full.

"Fuck me!" she hissed through clenched teeth. Ashley slipped first one, then two fingers inside Vanessa's cunt and as she began inserting them further in and pulling them back, in imitation of a cock during coitus, she continued to rub Vanessa's now fully emergent clit with her left hand. Vanessa could really begin to feel the wave building, taking her toward a shattering climax. She braced herself in the corner with both hands out away from her body. Ashley looked into her face and saw that Vanessa's eyes were closed and her lower lip was quivering.

"Are you getting close?" she asked. Vanessa nodded, and Ashley added.

"How should I bring you off?"

Vanessa said, through clenched teeth "Clit...concentrate on my clit..."

Her breathing was fast and heavy, and she was getting really close. Ashley knelt down in front of her and placed her whole mouth over Vanessa's vulva, kissing it with her moistened lips, applying as much warm saliva as she could. Vanessa's moans were almost continuous now, and when Ashley started flicking the fully aroused rosebud of Vanessa's clitoris, Vanessa cried out aloud. Her voice rising to a singsong pitch, she strung words together, Ashley could only catch snippets, between the still-hissing running water of the shower ("What a fucking hot water tank this place must have" shot across her mind), and Vanessa's soapy thighs sliding frantically back and forth across Ashley's ears and cheeks.

"Doitdoitthatsgoodfuckmefuckitohyeahyeah..." Suddenly, Vanessa clenched Ashley's head a little harder, and let out a sustained, continual moan. Ashley could taste Vanessa's juice as it seeped out of her glistening vagina. Ashley continued to lick and suck, as hard and fast as she could, as Vanessa rode out the last waves of blindingly intense pleasure, and gradually relaxed against the tile wall, seemingly unable to move again. Ashley looked up, through the valley made by Vanessa's prominent breasts, now pink with all the rubbing and teasing they had received, at her face. As Vanessa looked down, Ashley flashed her a wide, wicked smile, and said

"Was that okay?"

"Okay?" Vanessa said, incredulously, "I think I forgot my name...".

Ashley said, with feigned innocence, "Well Ma'am, we aim to please", and with this, she started to lick Vanessa's pubic bush methodically, like a cat, to get any fluids left there.

"God, don't start again...my body can't take it." Ashley stood up and wrapped her arms around Vanessa in an almost sisterly embrace.

"Let's get you into the tub, so you can recuperate, sweetie." Ashley turned the shower knob to "off', and slowly led Vanessa over to the bubbling hot tub. As Vanessa gently lowered herself into the warm, soothing water, Ashley said,

"I'll go look in on dinner, and get us something to drink." Vanessa could only mumble in reply, as she slid down under the water, immersing her whole tired, satiated nude body up to the neck, and closed her eyes.

Ashley looked back over her shoulder and smiled in wry amusement at her friend. She dabbed at her body with a towel, not wanting to track water into the living space, and went through the sliding glass doors. the air conditioning hit her at once with a pleasant chill, hardening her exposed nipples quickly.

"Wet nude chick strolling around in the kitchen, pretty much every man's fantasy..." she thought, as she caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror next to the kitchen. She stopped to look, and, as usual, was pretty pleased. She always liked the impression the dark brown pussy created, right in between and below the creamy-white thighs and belly. She strolled on, and saw Vanessa's Salmon fillets still had more than 40 minutes to go. She padded over to the fridge, and took out two bottles of Beck's.

After opening them, she took them, on a tray with napkins, back out onto the patio, and into the mid-Afternoon California heat. Vanessa still had her eyes closed, and was slowly, almost absently rubbing her crotch under the water.

"Now, who's starting without who?" A slow grin spread over Vanessa's angelic face, and she said,

"It's kind of like a warm-down after a workout. I can't just stop on a dime, I've got to work my way back down the ladder."

"Ah...very scientific", replied Ashley, which made them both laugh. Ashley took a few steps down into the tub, until the water was up to her thighs. She leaned across and handed Vanessa a bottle, which she accepted gratefully. Ashley slowly sank into the water, enjoying the feel of it on her bare skin and she sat opposite Vanessa, slightly higher, with her breasts visible above the water line.

"This is turning out even better than I had hoped", said Vanessa.

Ashley looked again at the view and said "It's pretty idyllic, without a doubt."

Part 3:

Ashley was enjoying one of the underwater currents as it jetted softly between her open legs, when she felt Vanessa's silky-smooth foot slide along her left thigh. She looked up to see Vanessa grinning, as she said,

"I think it's your turn..." Ashley smiled and nodded, then moved across the pool to sit beside Vanessa. They gently caressed each other's shoulders and nuzzled one another's necks. They began kissing softly, again. Vanessa then started working her way down Ashley's chest, kissing the area between Ashley generous breasts, and then licking that strip of flesh with long strokes of her tongue.

Ashley was now running her fingers through her lover's hair, and her breathing was coming faster. Vanessa picked a breast at random and started nibbling around the areolas, and peppering the area with short kisses. She looked up at Ashley, who was biting her lower lip, and then she took the whole nipple and areola into her mouth and sucked as if she wanted to draw milk, with long, deep pulls.

Ashley was squirming from side-to-side now, as Vanessa switched breasts and started over. She kissed her way down Ashley's creamy belly, and continued south, raising Ashley's ass up out of the water, tilting her back so she could get access to her pussy. At last, she began to rub the sides of her face against Ashley's thighs. Ashley was emitting low moans now, with increasing intensity. Vanessa kissed the spot just above the pubic triangle, and rubbed her chin gently against Ashley's bush. She parted the outer and inner labia with her fingertips, and started to lick the folds with long, bold strokes, alternating unpredictably with shorter jabs of her tongue.

Ashley was nearly pulling Vanessa's hair now, as she kneaded her fingers through it. Vanessa moistened the tips of her fingers with her own tongue, then began to play her fingers around the hooded clitoris of her friend. As she did this, she pushed her tongue into Ashley's pussy, in as far as it would go.

"Oh God...oh, God...this is amazing" Ashley said with emphasis. Vanessa wagged her tongue inside her lover's pussy as she manually stimulated her clitoris with varying strokes and speeds. Ashley was leaning back on the deck and roughly massaging her own tits, and rubbing her belly, which felt like it was filled with cold fire. As Ashley got closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, Vanessa would pull back from the edge and let the fire cool down, before starting again. The teasing went on and on, until finally Ashley said,

"I really need to cum..."

Vanessa grinned and said "Oh, what a spoilsport." She blew out a sigh in mock irritation, and said "I'll see what I can do."

She started rubbing Ashley's erect clit in earnest now. Her licking took on a more methodical, urgent pace as she drove Ashley steadily and inexorably towards a climax. Ashley could feel it building all the way down her legs and up into her throat. As she got nearer and nearer, her moans and grunts became louder and took on a more urgent tone. Vanessa rubbed as fast as she could, dribbling saliva onto Ashley's clitoris to avoid too much friction. Ashley finally widened her legs a little more, threw her head back, and blasted Vanessa's face with a small shower of cum.

Vanessa licked it up and continued licking her whole vulva, as fast as her tongue and lips would go. As Ashley's breathing began to return to normal, Vanessa rested her head on Ashley's belly, closing her eyes.

She heard a familiar voice saying "I don't think Kenny would like it if you burned the place down, especially on your first day."

They both turned their heads toward the patio door to see a smiling Monique Coleman there, beer bottle in hand. Vanessa had raised her head off of Ashley's belly. Ashley looked down at her and said

"Is this going to cause 'on-set tension among the cast'?", which broke them all up.

Vanessa finally asked "What did you say about a fire?'

Monique replied, "Uh, oven...Salmon...remember?" Vanessa rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Don't worry. I came in and the timer was just getting ready to go off. I looked out here and saw you two were busy, so I got them out."

"What are you doing here?", Vanessa asked.

"Well, It's good to see you, too, sweetie." Monique replied.

Vanessa said "You know what I mean." Monique explained that her family gathering had ended earlier than expected, and that Ortega had faxed her the same map, so she had decided to drive up.

Vanessa said "You did lock the door, didn't you? At this rate Zac or Corbin could show up next."

Simultaneously, Monique said "Great!", and Ashley piped in with,

"That would be nice." All three girls got the giggles, and a moment later

Vanessa said "Are you going to share some of that tasty little pussy of yours with us, or what?"

Monique rubbed her chin, in mock consideration, and said "Oh, all right, I guess so..." She put the bottle of Beck's on the table, and took a few steps forward. Vanessa and Ashley both assumed positions sitting side-by-side on the far side of the hot tub, facing Monique so they could get the full benefit of her striptease.

Part 4:

Monique was already barefoot. She pulled the pink sweater she was wearing over her head, and her conical breasts, which Vanessa had licked and fondled on several memorable occasions, bobbed into view. Monique's skin was closer to Vanessa's Mediterranean olive-tone skin, but still a shade or two darker.

"Ohhhhh, those are nice", said Ashley, barely above a whisper. She began gently masturbating, unashamed of starting early. Vanessa, not wanting to get left behind, started rubbing her own vulva, slowly, then faster, then back again.

Monique unsnapped the fly of her beltless jeans, and slid them down her legs, stepping out with one foot, kicking free with the other. She felt her breath catch when she looked up and caught sight of her two beautiful co-stars openly masturbating to her performance. She smiled and sauntered over to the railing, admiring the view.

"This is incredible", she said, relishing both the magnificent sight of the valley, and her teasing of the other two.

"Honey, you can look at it later. Now come over here like a good little girl, and let us fuck you" said Vanessa.

Monique smiled, looking back over her shoulder, and then peeled the lime-green panties she was still wearing down, ever so slowly, over her shapely ass, then down her thighs, bending at the knees and taking the panties down, over her knees, all the way down to her ankles. She let the underpants go, then stood up straight. She stepped out of the panties, and stood for a moment completely nude, relishing the warm sun and fresh air and how it felt on her skin.

Ashley deadpanned "Any Ranger watching this house today has gotten one HELL of a show." Vanessa and Monique cracked up again.

Ashley's restless sense of humor was getting to be something they both looked forward to experiencing every day once again. Monique stepped down into the center of the tub, immersing herself in water, splashing it all over her breasts and torso. Ashley approached Monique from behind, reaching around under Monique's arms, and gently cupping her breasts. She ran her fingers over the puffy areolas, which swelled up when Monique was aroused, as she was now. Vanessa came from the front, smilingly offered a kiss to her friend, and occasional lover, and said

"Hello, buddy. I'm glad you could make it." Ashley smoothed Monique's hair away from the nape of her neck, and kissing and licking the warm, pliant flesh there, said

"That goes for me, too." After some gentle caresses to get Monique into the flow, Vanessa started working her way down Monique's chest, following the same path and pattern she had with Ashley. She kissed and nuzzled the area between Monique's cones, and then began to nibble and suckle them. Ashley had caressed her way down Monique's back, with the tips of her fingers, then the backs of them, using the knuckles to gently trace the outline of Monique's spine. Monique had shivered with arousal at the stimulation, and Vanessa had sucked her titties even harder, creating a feedback loop of pleasure that only two working as one can give. As Vanessa got lower, and started breathing warmly on Monique's moist pussy, Ashley was kissing and squeezing Monique's butt cheeks, kneading them in a steady way. She then began to lovingly kiss and gently bite Monique's ass.

"Is this okay, sweetie?" she asked. She looked up to see Monique nod, because the older girl had her eyes closed and was gripping the side of the hot tub, in an effort to stay on her feet. The front and rear attack was about to cause her to collapse. Vanessa had begun vigorously licking and sucking her friend's vagina now. She was working a steady regimen of fast and slow, and Monique's knees were now visibly shaking. Ashley picked this moment to coat her index finger with juicy saliva and begin pressing it against Monique's clenching anus, looking for a little access.

"It's time for a little hitchhiking, honey" she said with evident glee. Vanessa could see what she was up to, and prepared herself, because she knew that once something, pretty much anything, slipped up Monique Coleman' asshole...she was going to have a rim-rocking orgasm. She gripped Monique's hips as tightly as she could, and licked as fast as her tongue would go. Ashley felt her finger making progress a little way, then some more...up to the first knuckle...she started wiggling it, and Monique bucked like a horse at a rodeo. Vanessa tried, mostly with success, to keep eating and keep her mouth clamped on Monique's pussy as she came in wave after wave of intense energetic spasms.

"OHFUCKOH...OHHHHH...UNHHHHHhhhhhh..." She ended with a low, guttural moan, almost a howl, and then slipped down exhausted into the water. Vanessa, still wiping the tasty cum off of her chin, said

"Don't drown, baby. We'd never be able to explain it to Mr. Ortega..." Monique cackled out loud, settling against the rim of the tub, immersed in water up to her neck. Ashley waded a step or two forward and took Vanessa's wrist, guiding one of the still cum-covered hands toward her own mouth.

"How 'bout a little for the new girl?" As she stood licking Vanessa's left hand as Vanessa licked the right one herself, Vanessa said "Don't worry. There's lots more where that came from..."

"Oh I'll bet…" Zac said to Corbin from the doorway.

"OMG." Monique said laughing.

Hey if anyone wants me to write a sequel then Review. Or review to tell me that u are going to do one.


End file.
